The Comet
by RiverStorm16
Summary: The boy saw a comet and suddenly his life had meaning. Michael is left with an empty house and heart that can only be filled with his soul mate Gavin, but will he ever get him back? This is a Mavin fic if that wasn't obvious


**Alright, I'm giving in because I can't help it. I love Mavin, there I said it. I saw this interesting video a little while ago that used The Boy Saw a Comet quote so I just had to write a story about it and have the quote mixed in with what I'm writing. So I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review to tell me what you thought at the end, I love to hear from readers.**

It was a comet

The boy saw a comet

The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning

Maybe it was Gavin's smile. Or maybe it was his goofy laugh or the strange noises he often made. Maybe it was the way he could brighten a room as soon as he entered or the way his blue green eyes were always ablaze with so much life.

Michael would never know what made Gavin so perfect, but he knew that when the Brit looked at him, he felt that he had purpose. If Gavin could look at him like he did, like he needed him by his side, than Michael knew he had a reason to exist.

When Gavin first kissed him he felt whole for the first time in his life, like Gavin was the missing puzzle piece that finally made it complete. And he knew that was where he belonged, in Gavin's warm embrace.

And when it went away

He waited his entire life for it to come back to him

Michael stared at the cold apartment as its emptiness settled on him. He had stared at this place the same way for four months now. This place had become so cold when the one that gave it life left.

Sometimes at night Michael would find himself crying because of what he lost, because he had fucked up and lost the one person that was his world.

"_Before you guys end AHWU I wanted to say something" Michael said._

"_Sure Michael" Geoff replied._

_Michael took a deep breath before starting, "four months ago, as everyone knows, Gavin and I broke up and he went back to England. And I know I really hurt him and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since. Gavin, if you are watching this by any chance, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. And I'm not doing this because of the Mavin fans, I'm doing this because I'm truly sorry and because I really miss you. Please come home Gavin. If not for me do it for the guys, they all really miss you and I miss you too. Please…come home."_

Michael's anger had long left him just to be replaced by longing, longing for the one that would never return to him. Even if Gavin never came back Michael would still wait, he would always wait, hanging on to the false hope that his love would return to him.

Tears started forming in his brown eyes and he did nothing to stop them.

It was more than just a comet

Because of what it brought to his life

Michael didn't realize how good he had it until Gavin was gone. He hadn't realized how lucky he was to have someone like Gavin to love him. He didn't realize how much the Brit brought until he left. Michael had taken everything that he had for granted and it was what cause him to hurt the one he loved in the end.

Direction

Beauty

Meaning

Michael gazed at the Minecraft diamond hanging from his neck and felt even more tears forming. This necklace symbolized their friendship, their love. There were many times Michael thought about getting rid of it, but he never could bring himself to do it. He had thrown many things out of anger, but no matter how angry he would get he could never throw the necklace, it would always remained glued to his hand. He could still remember the way Gavin's eyes sparkled when he gave him the creeper necklace.

Michael's heart always soared whenever he made the Brit smile or laugh. Gavin's smile was so beautiful. It was the smile that always cheered Michael up, even on the crappiest days Gavin could make him feel better. Gavin was also the only one that could calm him down when his raging was out of control. He brought comfort to Michael, something that he now had to live without because he let words slip that were really a lie, but were hurtful enough to darken Gavin's spirits.

They were enough to drive him out.

There were many who couldn't understand

And sometimes he walked among them

"Michael" Ray said softly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Michael asked, gazing up at him.

"How about we go out tonight? Get some drinks in you" Ray suggested.

The offer was tempting, after all Ray was willing to go to a bar, despite the fact that he didn't drink just to help Michael out.

"No thanks" Michael replied.

"Come on man, you need to get out. You've been hiding in your apartment way too much. You should put yourself out there again, it'll help you move on."

"I don't want to move on" Michael whispered.

"Michael, he's not coming back. You know that as well as I do. You have to move on and accept that, you'll be miserable otherwise."

"I said I don't want to move on Ray, please just leave it at that" Michael replied, turning back to his work.

But even in his darkest hour

He knew in his heart that someday it would return to him

Michael clutched his necklace as his legs finally gave out from under him and he fell to the floor. Yesterday on AWHU was the first time he had said Gavin's name in four months.

Everything about the Brit had come back to him in full force at that moment. Every crazy detail Michael had bothered to memorize, every touch, every kiss, and most importantly the look of pure heart break on Gavin's face when he left. A look that Michael had been responsible for.

Michael hoped that Gavin had been watching AHWU, so that he would know how truly sorry he was. And maybe by some miracle he'd come back, but even though he probably wouldn't Gavin still deserved an apology.

And his world would be whole again

And his belief in God and love and art

Would be reawakened in his heart

Michael hated that he pushed people away from him, most of the time saying very hurtful things in the process, things he didn't mean. He never wanted Gavin to leave. So then why did he have to yell at him? Gavin never deserved to be treated so horribly, but Michael had done it anyways.

Ray wanted him to move on, but how could he move on when his other half was gone? How was he supposed to live without his soul mate to help complete him?

Michael had become hopelessly lost this past four months and no one was able to get to him anymore. He had become so zombie like in everything he did. He no longer raged in Rage Quit and after awhile he stopped doing it all together.

That message he said yesterday was his last hope, the little light he had left that was preventing him from falling into complete darkness.

Michael had been crying so much he hadn't heard his door open, hadn't heard the soft footsteps entering the room. But what he did hear was the voice that spoke in a volume no higher than a whisper.

"Micool"

Michael froze. He hadn't heard that pronunciation of his name in four months. He slowly gazed up and suddenly his dark world was blasted with light as he stared at the man he thought would never come back.

"Am I still welcomed here?" Gavin asked, but Michael knew he was really saying _'I forgive you.' _

The boy saw the comet

And suddenly, his life had meaning

Michael was on his feet in no time, ignoring the slight dizziness that came with it and rushed over to Gavin. He pulled him into a tight embrace, needing to know that Gavin was really there. Gavin hugged back equally as tight and Michael knew this wasn't one of his many dreams, this moment was real. He could feel the warmth radiating from Gavin, the warmth of a real human, the warmth he'd deeply missed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you, I was such an asshole and I'm sorry I put you through that" Michael said, still holding tight to Gavin.

"I forgive you Micool. I know that you meant it, every word you said on AHWU, that's why I came back" Gavin replied.

The two sat in silence for a moment as they embraced. Finally when Michael pulled away his eyes instantly locked with Gavin's. Not even hesitating Michael leaned forward and connected their lips.

And for the first time in four months Michael felt whole again. Their lips fit together like a lock and key, just like they always had. Michael could feel Gavin's heart skipping beats in time with his. Their lips moved together so effortlessly, as if nothing had changed, as if they hadn't spent months away.

In that one single instant Michael had been pulled from the darkness. The love he always had reawakened within him and the lifelessness he'd felt before had disappeared.

His soul mate was with him once more, kissing him back with the same amount of passion, and he finally had a purpose again, a reason to keep living.

"I love you Gavin, I love you with all my heart" Michael whispered after he broke the kiss.

"I love you too Micool, and I always will because you will be in my heart, forever."

**So there you have it. Did I make it cheesy enough? What can I say I'm a hopeless romantic and when it comes to writing I sort of get a little poetic. Anyways I hope you guys liked it, please review to tell me how I did.**


End file.
